To Catch a Fallen Star
by mockingbirdcries
Summary: What happens when a star falls, and shoots across the sky. It dissapears and nobody asks why? We wish and wish for our selfish selves. But what if one wish could have saved that star? What happens if 1 person was all it took? When is too late to save it?
1. Chapter 1

"She has been acting weird Mr. Schue," Kurt demanded. You could tell from the sternness is his voice he truly was concerned about the diva.

"Have you even noticed?" He then questioned. If only Kurt left it at that.

"Mr. Schue she won't even sing and all you do is try to make an example of her by telling the class it is just a cry for attention. If it were… then why didn't she fight? She used to always argue. She is not even putting up a fight anymore Mr. Schue. She is giving in to all of our name calling. She lost what made her so special; her stubbornness her sureness of herself. We broke the star, and as she is falling we all just wish on her…wish that she would leave so we could have solos, or she would shut up so there could be silence. And the way she has been dressing like she just rolls out of bed. Her clothing was horrible but this is just pathetic. She does not care. And I bet if you looked at her grades…" Kurt was now stopped.

Mr. Schue sounded angry when he said this, but Kurt was attacking him, "Rachel is fine. She is still coming to school. She is doing this for attention. I am her Spanish teacher and her grades are just fine she is getting low 80s but the class got harder. You have to stop worrying every time the princess get's a scrape if none of us react she will get over herself. I am doing this for the choir. For our family."

Family this word struck the boy. "Family, Mr. Schue? Is that what you call us? A group of misfits each with some insecurity is now a family? We are most definitely not a family," Kurt's words were venomous after this. "No not a family at all. Family does not call each other names like 'manhands', and family most certainly would have been there for me when I was being bullied. My real family was. You know Puck even threw me in a dumpster. WE ARE NOT A FAMILY."

Mr. Schue no longer knew what to say, "I'm sorry."

And with those simple words Mr. Schue left. That day in Glee Mr. Schue was late. He went to a dollar store and bought a sheet of star stickers each of different sizes and colors. One star was even sparkly!

"Sorry I am late," Mr. Schue said as he walked in.

Kurt was gritting his teeth as he glanced over, and there was still no Rachel.

"Where is she?" Mr. Schue questioned as he looked over too.

"I don't know, but can we just enjoy the quiet without manhands it does not come often," Santana said scornfully.

Mr. Schue frowned as if hearing this kind of commentary for the first time.

"Actually she hasn't been talking Satin, she hasn't even been singing, and if you would stop yapping your mouth about what desperate boy wanted your used V maybe you would realize that!" Kurt yelled even scaring himself.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth, or I'll shove Finn's dick in it. We all know you would like that," Santana said harshly.

"Guys. Guys. Stop!" Mr. Schue said shaking his head disappointed. "Glee was supposed to be somewhere that everyone could feel safe. How can anyone here? Glee was supposed to be where everyone can be a star," this time he said taking the sheet of stars from the bag.

At this time Rachel walked in. "Of course manhands walks in now she hears the word star She is afraid someone more deserving and talented is going to steal her spotlight," Santana said mockingly.

Santana wouldn't have said it if she just looked up. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants hung loosely on her skin. Her hair in some sort of knot on her head, and if it weren't for the redness of her eyes someone would have commented on the rats nest on her head.

Then a wondrous thing happened. Rachel spoke, "Sorry I am late. I couldn't get here earlier."

And that was all. She sat in the back not her usual seat. She looked down as Mr. Schue spoke. It all did not make sense.

"You are each a star. That is why you came here. Together we are able to make any constellation. Together we shine bright. But as individuals some are big and some small some brighter than others," Mr. Schue said as he took the sheet and gave a star to each member.

When it came Rachel's turn she got a basic gold star. She grabbed the star and dropped it on her way back. She did not want the star because she did not feel like a star. She always dreamed of being a star, but now those dreams were now replaced with terrifying dreams.

"Now I want you all to take your stars and make a G on this paper," Mr. Schue instructed. Everyone did but one person. Rachel did not put her star on the paper she left it on the ground. Now this worried everyone for two reasons. One, she loved Glee even if they did not love her back all the time. Two, stars were ARE her thing!

"Rachel where is your star?" Mr. Schue asked.

"It fell. And with germs and all…" She was becoming a great liar. He almost believed her until he noticed she couldn't look up and she tensed when she said it fell. Something was wrong. It wasn't an act. But what was it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel?" Kurt questioned.

The frail, brunette turned slowly. "Yes, Kurt I do know my outfit is atrocious but not nearly as bad as my animal sweaters right?" She said almost instantaneously.

"No this is worse. This is worse because of not what you're wearing, but how you are wearing it. It is loosely worn and you're all slumped over. Your face shows no sign of any emotion, but devastation. And even if you were to smile it would lack the spectacular Rachel sparkle in your eyes," Kurt replied with.

"Listen, Kurt this is my favorite class of the day can we not do this here?" She asked very lowly since she had seen they had earned ease droppers.

Kurt could barely hear her, but he nodded. Maybe because he made the same realization that people were listening, or maybe because somewhere in his heart it told him that he could not say no to this broken down girl.

"So who prepared a song?" Mr. Schue asked staring what could have been a whole in Rachel's head.

Rachel raised her hand. This would be the first time she would sing in months. "Rachel?" Mr. Schue questioned hand motioning her up there.

She couldn't tell if he was disappointed, or confused. He was definitely afraid of what the tortured soul had to sing.

"Memories consume  
>Like opening the wound<br>I'm picking me apart again

You all assume  
>I'm safe here in my room<br>Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
>The battles always choose<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused"<p>

And with that she sat down. Not another word. Not another glance. Not another glimpse. She sang every emotion she felt, and just sat down.

"Rachel, I know this is personal, but may I see your wrists?" Mr. Schue asked glancing at his student who now had tears forming in the creases of her eyes.

She got defensive, "Do I ask you what is under your sweatshirt, no! Because I trust you why the hell can you not trust me! I don't lie! I am good! I promise Mr. Schue!"

Rachel ran out before Kurt could lift the sleeve up. She was now crying. Rachel does not curse. She does not cry in front of people. It was getting more and more serious by the second.

"Kurt would you go?" Mr. Schue asked of this boy.

But before Mr. Schue even finished asking the question the boy was out the door. He was scared for the diva. He looked in the girl's bathroom. He found her on the ground, and as unsanitary as he thought it was he sat down too. "What's wrong princess?" He asked.

She could tell he was concerned. She could not look up because if she saw the fear and sympathy in his eyes she would break down and tell him. She stared at the ground motionlessly sobbing. He lifted her sweatshirt to reveal one word engraved in her skin. Slut. He was confused. He was shocked. She winced when he put his fingers over it. It looked fairly new; new enough to be the source of the changed Rachel. Older scars marked her thighs that her scrunched up skirt revealed. The strong star was hiding a very big secret. Before Kurt could ask anything Rachel broke the lingering silence, "I-I-I… wa- was r-r-r-r-aped-d."

She completely broke after those words escaped her mouth.

What is going to happen next? Will Rachel tell more to the story? What will Kurt do with all he has seen and heard?

All rights reserved to Linkin Park's Breaking the Habit!


End file.
